


I think you missed your calling

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M, Post-Game, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every now and then, Green visits Mt Silver to bring Red food and the latest theories about why such a promising young Champion would suddenly quit and run off to a mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you missed your calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [An anon on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=An+anon+on+tumblr).



> This is from a tumblr ask box fic challenge thingy where people would send me a pairing and a line of dialogue, and I'd try to work the dialogue into the fic. Guess what this one was (hint: title).

Red quit being Champion to ‘train on Mt Silver’. That was his official reasoning, which Lance called ‘passionate’. He knew nobody else bought it because every few weeks, either Red would go to Green’s for food, or Green would bring food up to him. He wasn’t isolated. He also wasn’t tragic, or traumatised, or whatever else. He just liked the mountain.

Green burst into Red’s cave while Red was massaging Pika’s cheeks.

“I’m not out of food,” Red said. He didn’t bother turning to look at Green.

“I’m bringing you some anyway,” Green said, dropping his bag. “Out of the goodness of my heart.”

“You don’t have a heart.”

“Only cos you stole it, babe.”

Red pointedly ignored him.

“So, latest is you’re avoiding Misty, cos she loves you and you love me,” Green announced, sitting down. “Whaddaya think of that, then?”

“Bullshit,” Red said.

“I dunno, I think there might be some truth to it.”

“Shut up.”

“Seriously, come down and marry me.”

“Seriously, shut _up_.”

Green kept talking anyway. “You can’t just stay up here forever because you beat Team Rocket and got all traumatised or whatever.”

Red rolled his eyes. “That’s not what happened.

“That’s what everybody thinks happened.”

Red glanced at Green without bothering to turn his head. “What do you think happened?”

“You dunno what to do,” Green replied. “You hated being Champion, which totally serves you right f-y-i, I’m the bigger man so the way you just up and quit doesn’t piss me off _at all_ , you can’t be a Gym Leader cos you’d suck at it, and you’re not smart enough to be a researcher either.”

“More like researchers are the most boring people imaginable.”

“You’re totally jealous,” Green said, louder. “You’re all washed up, and I’m the star now.”

“I don’t care,” Red replied. “I’m happy for you.”

“Can’t be both,” Green said. “Hell, beyond being all washed up, I think you missed it all together. I think you missed your calling.”

“I don’t care what you think.”

“Then come back with me. Stay with me forever, not just when you run out of food.”

“Why would I do that?” Red muttered. “You’re not even nice.”

“Whatever,” Green replied. “You _so_ want me.”

“I _so_ want you to leave, if you’re gonna be an arsehole.”

Green shrugged dramatically, then stood up. He started walking to the cave’s entrance. “I’ll be back for that,” he said, kicking his bag towards Red. “Smell ya later, loser.”

Red didn’t reply. There wasn’t anything to say. Green would come back, he’d try to taunt Red off the mountain some more, and keep insisting Red wanted him when Red didn’t know how to even begin to feel about Green and the bullshit he made up.

Red stayed up the mountain because he liked the mountain. There was nothing else to it. Green’s bullshit was only bullshit.


End file.
